


Беспомощные

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Сэм говорит ему:— Мне нужно. Тоже, Дин.Дин стонет, запуская руку в джинсы.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Беспомощные

Сэм смотрит на него из-под ресниц, расслабленно раскинувшись в кровати.  
У Сэмми глубоко запавшие глаза, обметанные губы и бледная кожа. Сэм слаб как недотопленный щенок, от него глухо пахнет кисловатым потом, кровью и бинтами.  
У Сэма странные идеи — вероятно, из-за обезболивающего и антибиотиков. Сэм смотрит снизу вверх и говорит:  
— Эй, Дин?..  
Сэм ловит Дина за руки и подол рубашки, за ремень. Облизывается и сводит брови — просит.  
— Тебе надо поспать — говорит Дин.  
Сэм смотрит и улыбается. У Дина живот сводит.  
Низ живота.  
Сэм знает все о нем.  
— Дин, тебе тоже надо, — шепчет Сэм. — Да ладно тебе, Дин.  
Сэм слаб настолько, что отключится вот-вот — как же он умудрился, что сказал, что сделал, почему Дин и не заметил, как завелся, почему — на что, блин — у него теперь стоит?  
Сэмми облизывает губы, и язык его сухой, но Дин не может — смотрит.  
— Тебя вывернет, — хмыкает он с великолепным братским, обидным гонором.  
Сэм усмехается темно и слабо:  
— В рот и не возьму.  
Дин смотрит в ужасе, боясь вообразить, что братец предлагает тогда с собой сделать.  
Сэм говорит ему:  
— Ты сам. Мне дай попробовать.

Сэм говорит ему:  
— Мне нужно. Тоже, Дин.  
Дин стонет, запуская руку в джинсы.  
Сэмми лежит под ним, беспомощный, бессильный. Смотрит, смотрит.  
Дин тоже смотрит. На повязки, бледную кожу, на спутаные волосы, небритый подбородок, губы эти темные, такие тонкие сейчас — Сэм поджимает губы, когда больно. Дин двигает рукой отчаянно и быстро. Другую упирает в изголовье, целует шею, плечи, грудь, прохладные, соленые. Целует губы — поверху, легко, Сэма и впрямь тошнит. Но Сэм лижет в ответ, коротко, звериной лаской, дружеским приветствием. Дин тихо стонет, подползает ближе. Ближе к подушке, изголовью. Сэм, приоткрыв рот, ждет.  
Сэм жмурится, когда Дин прикасается к его губам короной. Сэм в большей степени целует, чем ласкает, шумно принюхивается, пытается взять в рот — но не настойчиво и неумело, словно никогда… Дин вспоминает каждый раз, когда Сэм это делал, и непристойно стонет. Слыша его голос, Сэм, как очнувшись, вскидывает взгляд. Смотрит в лицо, пристально жадно. Поднимает голову, откидывается, чуть изогнувшись, сколько дают повязки, раны, распростершись, весь предлагаясь.  
Просит:  
— На меня.  
И все что помнит теперь Дин — повязки не испортить бы…

Сэмми, конечно, достается. Принимает все — на грудь, на плечи, на лицо. Облизывает губы, дрожит ресницами с жемчужными каплями — да, Дин отвратителен, о Боже… улыбается.  
Сэм говорит:  
— Спасибо. Хорошо…  
Дин умывает его влажной губкой. Сэмми засыпает и улыбается сквозь дрему.  
— Дай, сменю белье? — несмело спрашивает Дин.  
Чистюля Сэмми, он не терпит…  
Сэм что-то мычит. Дин разбирает: «нет». Что-то про запах.  
Дин не стирает пару капель. Смотрит. Отдыхает.  
Сэма могло не стать. Ему досталось. Они и худшее переживали. Джека с Касом все еще нет — но ничего, Сэмми боец, он справился.  
Сэмми могло не стать.  
Дин смотрит. Подсыхающая сперма возле угла рта его брата кажется внезапно якорем, чтобы он мог держаться, пока Сэм не проснется снова — более здоровый, менее терпеливый, чем сейчас.  
«Мой», — думает Дин.  
«Тебе это надо», — так сказал брат.  
Был прав. Конечно, надо.  
Дин медленно ложится рядом с братом.  
«Нужен твой запах», — сказал Сэм.  
Что, братик, испугался?  
Дин аккуратно чмокает влажный висок. Шепчет в него:  
— Мой Сэмми. Не отдам.  
Накатывает расслабление оргазма.  
Запах крови, болезни, секса и лекарств пропитывает их постель и окружает их, одновременно безопасный и пугающий. Дин кладет голову на плечо брата.  
— Не отдам тебя.  
Вздыхает сонно. Лучше так, чем пялиться в планшет, пытаясь поначалу напиться, чтобы выбросить из головы, как близко пронеслась коса на этот раз — а потом нахлебаться кофе, чтобы оставаться способным помочь брату, когда тот проснется.  
Сэмми пахнет хреново — болезнью, спермой, потом. Сэмми теплый, но не пылает в лихорадке. Сэм в отключке. Спит.  
Дин тоже уже спит.


End file.
